


Tunnel of Love

by Karashi



Series: Ride It Out [1]
Category: Ben 10 Series
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-14
Updated: 2013-07-14
Packaged: 2017-12-20 03:41:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/882530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karashi/pseuds/Karashi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peggy Sue and Jimmy are about to find out why the line for the Tunnel of Love was so short.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tunnel of Love

"Awww, Jimmy, do we gotta ride the Tunnel of Love? It's like, the lamest ride in this dinky little carnival."  
  
"It's just for shits and giggles, Peggy Sue, ain't like we're getting hitched or nuthin'," says Jimmy with a roll of his eyes, "Besides, all the other lines are like a mile long and I wanna spend some time with my girl that ain't us standing around."  
  
Peggy Sue looks hesitant for a moment but when she takes a sidelong glance at the lines for the Ferris Wheel, the Roller Coaster, and even the Carousel, she reluctantly falls into the queue behind three other couples.  
  
"That's my girl," grins Jimmy, slinging his arm around Peggy Sue's shoulders. His grin widens when she settles against him and idly expects to get beyond first base before they make it out of the tunnel.  
  
They don't have to wait long before it's their turn to hand over their ticket stubs to the skeevy-looking carnie with tacky skeleton make-up. Peggy Sue softly whispers to her boyfriend how the ticket checker looks like he should be one of the extras in the haunted house attraction.  
  
Jimmy snickers in agreement as he helps Peggy Sue climb into the swan-shaped raft.  
  
"Be sure to keep a close eye on your valuables. We will not be held responsible should you lose anything _important_ ," Skeleton-make-up guy warns in a voice so eerie the couple thinks it's campy.  
  
They stifle their chuckles as the raft lurches forward into the tunnel.  
  
"Keep a close eye on your vaaaaaaluables~" Jimmy mimics when he feels they're out of earshot.  
  
"That's going to be hard to do when it's pitch-black," Peggy Sue laughs, "They sure cut corners on this ride. No wonder no one's on it."  
  
"Must be a long one, though. Didn't see any of the other three come out to complain."  
  
"Maybe the exit's on the other side? Some of the rides are set up like that," Peggy Sue shrugs, unconcerned.  
  
Jimmy smirks, lets his hand slide down his girl's shoulder, and pulls her close to him. She doesn't resist, her own hands are exploring him, and she whispers "At least we get to make out."  
  
"I suppose that's _some_ consolation."  
  
Both Jimmy and Peggy Sue pause.  
  
"Did you-" He asks while she gasps "Was that-"  
  
"The old man warned you, but you don't seem to value your lives very much."  
  
A sudden chill crashes down on them, so cold and heavy it slams them against the raft's backrest. Jimmy is out like a light, but Peggy Sue holds onto consciousness long enough to see a faint violet glow outlining a metal mask.  
  
Peggy Sue strains but she manages to hear a female voice count "That's two down, around six more to go. We should have enough sacrificial lambs by the end of the day at this rate."  
  
"Maybe even more," the metal mask sneers. "There's never a shortage of hormonal teenagers or nostalgic adults."  
  
"But wouldn't setting this up in the House of Horrors have been faster, though?" The woman muses.  
  
"If we were going for quantity, yes. But as you said, this ritual of your Uncle's requires a specific quality in its lambs. Besides," the metal mask growls, "You would have insisted I remove my helmet."  
  
"Because you would fit right in," the other woman laughs, mocking, amused.  
  
Peggy Sue isn't sure why but the pressure increases that she feels splinters dig into her back, feels the raft give way more than it should under her weight. The cold intensifies sharply, chaps her lips, parches her throat.  
  
The laughter continues to echo in her ears and the chill clings relentlessly to her skin long after the darkness claims her.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a little experiment I'm doing where I write stuff (short or long, depending how I'm feeling) for my pairings inspired by amusement park rides and attractions. As I very rarely go to amusement parks, feel free to give suggestions for rides.


End file.
